


Silver hair's not the only thing that runs in this family

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [40]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya's more mature than her eight-year-old son, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver hair's not the only thing that runs in this family

**Author's Note:**

> Maya's childhood (and teen years) sucked, to put it mildly, but she always does her best for Kai. However, sometimes her behavior's less than stellar. She adores this kid though, make no mistake about that, and he knows it.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #40 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Maya - ?, Kai - 8 

  


  


It pleased Maya to no end to see Kai acting like her instead of his father. Oh sure, he was very definitely _himself_ , too - she'd never have been willing to wholly risk herself for someone else (Not counting her son, or maybe Sora), and she knew for an absolute fact that Sedge wouldn't.

But there were times she wished that Kai hadn't inherited her stubbornness. Like now.

The silver-haired little boy was giving her his very best glare, arms crossed as he stood in the middle of the small apartment's living room wearing a light sweatshirt and a windbreaker, looking for all the world as though _she_ were the one in the wrong. Of course, in his mind she was.

"Not wearin' it."

"You are so. It's _freezing_ out." 

Maya held up the small black and blue coat with it's multitude of zippers (How many pockets did an eight-year-old need? Answer: A lot) and dangled it.

"Put it on."

"No."

"Kai."

"I'm not cold!"

"I'm your mother and I say you are. Put it on."

"Nu-uh."

Green eyes narrowed as she stared him down. Really, this kid.

"If you want to play outside, you're going to wear your coat. That's it."

" _You_ weren't wearin' one when you took out the trash." He pointed out. Maya rolled her eyes and dropped the coat on his head. Kai yelped, batting it off.

"Mom!"

"I'm a grown-up, I can do what I want. You're a little brat with no manners who isn't getting dessert tonight."

Seemingly unfazed by the name-calling or the threat, Kai simply continued to scowl at her, the coat in a heap on the floor. Maya groaned, pushing her bangs out of her face. She was his _mother_ , for Darkness's sake. Why was she arguing with him over something this stupid?

Hell, why was she arguing at all? He was _eight_.

"Okay, fine, go out in just a sweatshirt and windbreaker. Catch a cold. And when you do, I'll just worry _myself_ sick. We can do that."

Maya walked away and headed into the kitchen, opening a cupboard to look for the Oreos. She could just imagine Riku's reaction if he'd been there to witness her immaturity, but lucky for her he wasn't due to visit Kai until the weekend. There was sudden movement out of the corner of her eye, and the sound of cloth being gathered off the floor. Maya set the cookies on the counter, pretending to ignore her son while she waited.

The sound of a zipper being fumbled with reached her, followed by quiet footsteps. Then:

"Mom? I'll wear it if you won't be mad at me anymore, 'kay?"

"...Oh _Kai_..."

Maya turned and swept him up in a hug so fast he cried out in surprise before wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm not mad." She whispered, holding him tight. "Just being a brat myself. I'm so sorry."

Kai sighed in relief, snuggling into her.

"Me too. Can I still have dessert?"

Maya laughed, giving him another squeeze before setting him back on his feet. 

"No, just for arguing with me. But I'll go outside with you, how's that? We'll climb your favorite tree."

Kai smiled, amethyst eyes lighting up.

"Betcha I can climb it faster than you!"

He darted for the front door, yelling behind him.

"Don't forget your coat!"


End file.
